


Homura?.. Do you need help?

by headlessPeacock



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Depression, Drunkenness, F/F, Timelines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-14 10:15:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1262530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headlessPeacock/pseuds/headlessPeacock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Homura wasn't some average girl who survived from something as horrible as heart disease. In fact, she was a special case.<br/>What caused her to be like this is horrifying but can't be helped...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homura?.. Do you need help?

Homura wasn't some average girl who survived from something as horrible as heart disease. In fact, she was a special case. You see, the girl suffers from horrible memories no one else remembers. Though, that's what she gets for becoming a magical girl. A "time lord", one could say. Then again, she must be a magical girl if she wants "her" to not become one.

"Her" would be Madoka, Homura's friend. Everyday, Homura has to make sure Madoka doesn't make the horrible mistake of meeting any magical girls, witches, Kyuubey, or anything horrible. Sadly, Homura always fails. In every timeline, Sayaka, Madoka's friend, and Madoka will always meet Mami, another magical girl, and Kyuubey. Soon, they meet Kyoko and then either learn the truth of being a magical girl or... worse.

What caused her to be like this is horrifying but can't be helped...

Though, because of this, she has matured quite more then the other magical girls. In fact, mentally, she is 22 years old. Thus, she sometimes drinks her problems away when she's not trying to save Madoka. This has caused an addiction. Sadly, this makes her _more_ depressed but causes memory loss in some cases. 

> "H...Homura-chan? What are you do... WAIT, NO!"

The timeline Homura remembers the most was, if she was correct, the 81st one. The one where she tried to commit suicide. This was after when the group in this timeline, obviously besides Homura, learned about the soul gem's secret. She had been through this hell for a _long_ time and was drunk. She stumbled out of the bar and realized that she could never save Madoka. Thus, she decided to go to a building and destroy her soul gem. Though, "she" was there...

> "P-PLEASE DON'T DO IT H-HOMURA-CHAN! T-THIS TOWN NEEDS YOU! I-I NEED YOU!"

What the hell was she doing here?! Mami and Sayaka died so it's unlikely that Kyoko brought her here... No, she wouldn't... Then, does that mean she knew Homura was here? How _would_ she know? 

> "T-THERE'S NO ONE ELSE BUT YOU AND KYOKO B-BUT I... I WANNA HELP, TOO! I KNOW THAT THE THREE OF U-US CAN WIN IF I JOIN!"

"God *hic* daamn it... Whyyy do yooou have to keeps sacrificing yourself, Madoka?! Don't  _you_ uuunderstaaand the risk yoooou'll take if you become a magical girl" She hugged Madoka so tightly, she could swear that she was hurting her. " _Yooou_ juuust keeps sacrificing yourself for  _this?!"_ She was crying so much it hurt being alive but she had to be for this girl... the "sacrificed", one could say.

Finally, they both calmed down and Madoka noticed something fishy about Homura. "H-Homura-chan? W-Why do you smell l-like alcohol?" Oh... she forgot that Madoka's mother sometimes became drunk. It'd make sense that she'd smell it. "W-Wait... Have you... been drinking? Oh! W-Well, d-do you want me to take you to your house?"

Strange, why was Madoka not more shocked about Homura being drunk? Well, not thinking about that too much, she told Madoka where she lived. Thus, they made it to that strange house of Homura's... "P-Please be safe on the way in..." With that, Madoka gave Homura a hug and left. 

 


End file.
